Negaforce
|image = Negaforce 2.jpg |alias = None |birthday = |age = Unknown |eyes = |hair = |origin = |height = |weight = |monster type = |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Negaverse |rank = Ruler of the Negaverse |ability = |attacks = |transformations = Fusion with Queen Beryl |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = "Jupiter Comes Thundering In" |last appearance = "Day of Destiny" |english voice = Maria Vacratsis |japanese voice = }} The is an evil entity who rules over all in the Negaverse. The Negaforce is one of the final antagonists fought at the end of ''Sailor Moon''. Biography The Negaforce is the ruling power and essence of the Negaverse. She commanded a wealth of power and numberless forces and subordinates under her command. She appears in non-corporeal form to both her allies and enemies. Silver Millennium During the peak of the Silver Millennium, the Negaforce attacked Queen Serenity's Moon Kingdom. She arrived on the moon with a horde of Negamonsters, aided by Queen Beryl and her warriors. The Sailor Scouts, princesses of their own respective planets and subjects of Serenity's court, fought the Negaforce and its armies, but were eventually overpowered following the death of Prince Darien and Princess Serena. In a last ditch effort to save her subjects, Queen Serenity use the Imperium Silver Crystal and forced back the Negaforce's army. She sealed the Negaforce and her armies away and forced them back into the Negaverse. Sometime after Serenity's subjects are reincarnated on Earth, the Negaforce eventually revived itself and her subjects. However, she remained unable to fully continue her reign of terror, so she sent Queen Beryl and her commanders to gather energy to release her on Earth. ''Sailor Moon'' Following the discovery of Sailor JupiterSailor Moon: "Jupiter Comes Thundering In", the Negaforce receives energy from Queen Beryl. The Negaforce instructed Beryl to find the seven Rainbow Crystals and their hosts. The task, undertaken by Zoycite, was partially successful, despite the intervention of Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts, who held possession of the Rainbow Crystals for a time before a ploy created by Malachite and Zoycite allowed them to gain possession of all of the Rainbow Crystal. Eventually, however, Sailor Moon rediscovered her identity as the princess of the Moon and united the seven crystals to recreate the Imperium Silver Crystal. Queen Beryl spirited away a wounded Prince Darien to the Negaverse. The Negaforce and Queen Beryl used his vulnerable state to brainwash and control him.Sailor Moon: "A Reluctant Princess" With Darien under their control, the Negaverse appeared to have an advantage over the Sailor Scouts, who refused to harm their allies. When the Sailor Scouts finally decide to attack the heart of the Negaverse Sailor Moon: "Day of Destiny", Queen Beryl was injured by Darien's rose. Beryl attempted to appeal to the Negaforce's sense of mercy. Disgusted, the Negaforce remarked Beryl was nearly as incompetent as her minions, but decided to give her a final chance. The orb containing the Negaforce shattered, and the Negaforce combined with Beryl, transforming her into a gigantic monster. Beryl, empowered with the essence of the Negaforce, fought a transformed Sailor Moon, Princess Serena. However, she was overpowered the other Sailor Scouts, who combined their powers with Princess Serena. Serena used Cosmic Moon Power to unleash a massive energy wave that destroyed Beryl and the Negaforce with her. Power and Abilities Prior to her first defeat, the Negaforce was powerful enough to destroy the entire Moon Kingdom using massive energy attacks. She has the ability to pull individuals under her sway, either through a will of their own after some convincing of control over their minds. In her imprisonment, the Negaforce can little more than berate her subordinates for their repeated failures. Beryl appears representative of the Negaforce's actual powers before her eventual defeat at the hands of Sailor Moon. Through means unexplained she is able to free herself from imprisonment and fuse with Queen Beryl to create a stronger entity. While combined with Beryl, she can also use a dark energy wave. Original Japanese adaptation In the original manga and Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the Negaforce was named Queen Materia. Materia was a product of Chaos, the presumed source of "all evil in the galaxy" and was created from radioactivity of the sun. When she arrived on the planet Earth she corrupted the soul of a young sorceress named Beryl who was in love with Prince Endymion. Materia used the jealousy Beryl harbored against Princess Serenity to her advantage, Beryl agreeing to help Materia destroy the Moon Kingdom if she could force Prince Ednymion to love her. They attacked the Moon Kingdom but were defeated by its ruler, Queen Serenity who sealed Materia and the Dark Kingdom away in the North Pole. Materia was revived in the 20th Century, she was unable to free herself from her prison. She ordered Queen Beryl to find the Silver Crystal to free and restore her. Materia was able to gain possession and take control of Mamoru Chiba after letting Beryl die at the hands of Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon was forced to kill him in order to kill Materia. Materia's role in the original Japanese anime of Sailor Moon is little changed from how it is portrayed in the manga. The only marked difference is that she attempted to acquire human energy to revive herself before going after the Silver Crystal. Where Materia's role in the English Dub in muddled and reduced to little more than a obscured head villain made to represent negative qualities children are meant to avoid, in the original anime Beryl's attempts to gain the Silver Crystal are in service to Materia. Additionally, Materia does not posses Tuxedo Kamen. Trivia *Like "Negaverse", the name "Negaforce" is a play on the word "Negative". Gallery Screenshots Negaforce.jpg|The Negaforce as it appears to Queen Beryl in the Negaverse Beryl_Negaforce.jpg|Queen Beryl and the Negaforce combined in "Day of Destiny" References Category:Villains Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Deceased